


Friends

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Pidge | Katie Holt Speaks Italian, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Space family, Team as Family, Trans Characters, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pidge has the most amazing Space Family.[Prompt 11: friends]





	Friends

Pidge loves her Space Family. That is what she calls them, something the others find both amusing and embarrassing. She cares so much for the six of them, loving them all like siblings (or a Dad, in the case of Shiro, and some kind of Space Uncle for Coran), and she knows that they are the closest thing she has to a family here.

And they truly are a brilliant family. Just like at home on Earth, Pidge is the youngest, so she has plenty of older Space Siblings to look out for her (and a Space Dad and Space Uncle). And just like a real family, they look out for her like every family does for the youngest. So she always has someone to turn to, because they are always looking out for her.

And she does turn to them a lot, because being a Paladin of Voltron when you’re only fifteen can be very distressing at times. Not to mention things like dysphoria and everything that comes with being an adolescent, and the homesickness that sometimes makes her cry. And no matter who she talks to, she always gets someone to listen to her worries, and she always gets a hug and a reassurance that she can always talk. And she always does.

Her Space Family is diverse, and Pidge loves that everyone is so different, because her relationships with them all are different. And this is important, because she has such a different experience when she spends time with each of them, meaning that she knows who to go to for what things, and that she can count on her Space Family no matter what’s wrong. And that’s just another reason why she loves them.

She loves Lance, her silly, hyperactive friend from back at the Galaxy Garrison. He always made her laugh, and he still does now. Lance always knows how to cheer Pidge up, telling her jokes and doing silly things – and basically doing anything to distract her from her fears. Lance gives wonderful hugs and often builds the most amazing pillow forts, letting Pidge and the others camp out inside them when they can’t sleep. And Lance is teaching her Spanish and Pidge is teaching him Italian, and they just have such fun when they are together.

Then there’s Keith, who Hunk and Lance like to call her Trans Buddy. Keith is also transgender, and so they bonded a lot after Pidge came out to the team, helping her accept herself after being forced into the closet during her time at the Garrison. He may be hard to get to know, but Pidge knows how caring and friendly Keith really is once you get his guard down, and she is more than happy to call her part-Galra, slightly socially awkward friend her Trans Buddy.

Shiro reminds her of Matt, and that is most definitely a compliment. Shiro was always around her house when she was young, spending time with Matt and talking science with her parents. He manages to act like the big brother she misses so much, but also looks out for her just like a parent. And Pidge knows how to help ground him if his PTSD gives him a flashback or something equally horrible, and Shiro knows how to help her calm down if missions get too much for her, and she just feels so safe when Shiro is around.

Allura was the hardest to get to know, but making friends with her was so worth it. She seems very mature from the way she behaves, but Pidge knows that Allura is actually the same age as Hunk and Lance in Altean years. And that means that she is a teenager, just like Pidge. Pidge is very good at getting her to relax, to let her hair down, so to speak. When there are no missions going on, Pidge gets Allura to chat and play silly games, just to help her feel like the young person she really is. And they share a love of constellations and Allura is teaching her how to braid hair, and Pidge is always glad to see Allura’s more teenager-y side when she and Allura spend time together.

And not forgetting Coran, her wonderfully silly yet caring Space Uncle. Coran is such fun to be around, because he is amazing at making people laugh without even trying to be funny. He is the oldest person in the Castle, and it shows, because he looks after them all like they’re his kids. He’s basically adopted Allura as his daughter, and is always there to cheer up the Paladins when they need support. And Pidge knows she always has a shoulder to cry on when Coran is around.

But of everyone who lives in the Castle (all seven of them), Pidge probably considers Hunk to be her closest friend. They just bonded when they met at the Garrison, and that bond has remained ever since. Hunk just knows how she works, knows when she is getting angry or upset just from her body language. He is the most caring person she has ever met, instantly noticing when someone is struggling and doing something to cheer them up, like baking them cookies or giving them a hug. And when Pidge can’t sleep at night, she knows Hunk is always happy to share his bed, cuddling up with her until she finally falls asleep. They share a love of programming and are always working together to improve the way things work in the Castle, or just making silly gadgets for the fun of it. And Hunk is teaching her how to cook and Pidge is making him learn Altean with her, and she just feels so content when she is with Hunk.

She just loves them all, and she knows they are the best Space Family a girl could ever hope for.


End file.
